A month without him
by EmLikesToWrite
Summary: A oneshot I wrote based on the partner swap in 7x18. Eddie is laying in bed thinking about how she'll have to face a month without Jamie. Disclaimer: I don't own Jamie, Eddie, or Blue Bloods. Reviews appreciated. A/N- It's in the style of mostly a repetitive list. With the exception of the last little bit, it's not designed to be a story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods, Jamie, Eddie, etc.

Eddie Janko sleeplessly laid in her bed. She rolled over on her side and looked the alarm clock on her nightstand. Sighing, she saw that it was 3:30 am. She had been separated from her partner at work that day, and she couldn't sleep or stop thinking about it. Thirty days; that's how long it would be before they spent time together again. Jamie was her partner and her best friend, and she couldn't imagine how awful the next month would be. She was about to cry. _Why_ didn't she listen when he tried to talk her out of getting them involved in a prank war?

She just didn't know how she was going to manage a month without him; Without the way he would smile at her, without the way he instantly knew if something was wrong, without the way he would embrace her, without the way he understood her, or without the way he would protect her even if it cost him his life or his job.

She didn't know how she was going survive a month without the way they could communicate without words, without the way they were so connected, without the way they knew each other so well that they could share food without even communicating or having to think about what they were doing, without the way they were so good together, or without the way they would uselessly bicker like a married couple.

She didn't know how she was going to go a month without the way she knew she could tell him anything, without the way the felt so safe with him, without the way she felt when he would put his arm around her shoulder, without the way she could be herself with him, without the way he made her feel like someone special, or without the way she felt when she was in his arms, or without the way she felt when they were dancing together.

She didn't know how she was going to make it through a month without being told how cute they were together, without being told how good of a pair they were, without being told they should just get together already, without being told about the pools going around the precinct about when they would get together, or without being told about the rumors going around the precinct saying that they were already together.

She didn't know how she was going to get through a month without the way their friendship and partnership were so amazing, without the way they would get beer and happy hour food several times a week, without the way she knew he was safe because she had his back, without the way they made a new inside joke every day, without the way she would smile when she was getting ready for work because she knew she'd be spending the day with him, without the way the she never got tired of him, without the way they did just about everything together, without the way she could almost feel the sparks flying when they kissed, without the way that each day made her care about him more, or without the way he made her feel… _loved_.

And then the more she thought about it, she _knew_ she _couldn't_ make it a month; not without Jamie Reagan.

She grabbed her phone off her nightstand and called the only person on her favorites list. She smiled when she heard his voice.

"Hey Partner. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just couldn't sleep. I'm sorry to wake you up."

"It's fine… I was already up. Couldn't sleep either. Too much on my mind."

"Yeah. Hey, I know it's the middle of night, but do you want to go get drinks or something? Maybe McDuffie's?"

She could almost hear the smile in his voice when he replied to her question.

"Sure. I'll see you in 30."

"See ya then."

She hung up, got out of bed and went to put some clothes on, and she smiled as she walked out the door. She didn't know that he had been sleeplessly thinking about the same things, or that he couldn't go a month without her either; but she did know that she wasn't going to have to go a month without him.

Maybe they wouldn't be riding together for a month, but they were still partners and best friends, and they both knew that not so deep down they were so much more than that. It would suck not riding together, but she knew that he would always be there for her, riding together or not, and she couldn't wait for all the happy hours she was going to drag him to over the next month. She knew she'd miss him at work, but she she still smiled.

Because she wasn't about to go a month without him; she couldn't. Not without Jamie Reagan.

A/N- Just a little oneshot I had thought of because we all know that Jamko couldn't and wouldn't be apart over the parter swap. Hope you liked it! Let me know that you thought!


End file.
